Sk8er Boi
by LittleAwkwardMexican3
Summary: Liz has a major crush on Kid but Kid has a crush on Crona. How will this turn out? What does Patty have to do with any of this? Sucky summary, I know. PS I'm a Kid x Liz person PSS idk how to rate things


_ He's just a boy_

_ She's just ais beautifulgirl_

_ Can I make it anymore obvious?_

Kid had dragged us, and by us I mean me because Patty apparently had plans, to the skate park since he just had to show me this cool move. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't impressed. I also be lying if I said that I didn't have a major crush on said person doing move. Yes I, Liz a former Devil of Brooklyn, is practicly in love with my best friend. And so were clear I mean Kid not Patty. "Good job Kid."

"Thanks Liz. Here why don't you give it a try. "He said handing me his skate board.

"Um ok." I said walking up the ramp. "Like this?" I asked with my right foot on top of the broad. He nodded. "Okay here I go." I pushed off with my left and managed to some how slip leaving the board perfect ly fine and me in the air falling. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to seep through. So I waited and waited and wait. Instead I felt 2 strong arms hold me. I looked up to find caramel eyes looking at me.

"You okay there?"

"Um yea... I guess. Thanks Kid."

"Anytime." He said as I tried to hide my blush. He chuckled before dropping me.

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

"Ow! What the hell Kid?!" I asked only to find him looking forward. So I got up and did the same. All I saw was Cronain a tutu walking to the dance school across the street. There she goes inside. "Kid?" I poked him. "Kid!" I waved my arms at his face. "KID!" I even shook him but to no avil. Then it hit me. "Kid I think that picture in your room if leaning a bit to the right." I whispered into his ear.

"WHAT!" He yelled finally out of his trance. "How can that be? I checked them this morning! !" This is a crime against humanity!"

"Kid, relax I'm sure that your picture is perfect ly fine. I just said that to ask you why were you staring at Crona, " I said feeling little jealous.

"Oh that...well... I don't know I think I like her."_I like her. Like her. Her._Those words kept ringing in my head. Kid likes Crona not me. Calm down Liz. Just keep clam and act on...as in act like your heart isnt split in two. "Hey Liz, your a girl right?"

_Crack!_ You hear that world?! That's the sound of my heart cracking even further down the middle , if that's even possible. Just act like your fine Liz. Okay ready? "Uh yea. Last time I checked. "

"Do you think you could go over there and ask her if she likes me?"

I wanted to scream I will not friggin ask if she likes you bcuz I like you but just ended up nodding and walking across the street.

_ He wanted her_

_ She'd never tell_

_ Secretly she wanted him as well_

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked the receptionist lady. She nodded not looking up. "Where do they teach ballet?"

She didn't bother looking up as she said," On the third floor first door to your right." I just nodded and soon enough there was Crona on the third floor first door to my right just like she said.

"Um hey Crona," I said hoping she didn't hear me. I'll just tell you now, me and Crona aren't the best of friends.

"Johnson," she said with venom.

"It's Tompson. Elizabeth Tomp- never mind I came here to ask you something."

"Well miss whatever your name is if you wish to speak to the dancers you must dance." Said the dance instructor.

Sigh. "Fine, " I said walking to the closet finding an outfit that fit me perfectly. Then I put my hair in a bun and walked out to find eveyone dancing. I worked my way through next to Crona. "Anyways I came here to'" I stopped. Did I really want to asked the girl who doesn't like me if she likes my crush because mycrush likes her? No I did not but Kid did. He may not know that this is killing me inside but he does know that he likes her.

"Out with it Tompson."

"I think Kid likes you." Amazing how only 5 words can drive a pain through your stomach. I heard a squeal.

"We'll talk more about thia after class ok?" Another squeal soon followed. She does like him and I wouldn't blame her. Kid was attractive and kind and funny and over all hard not to have a crush on. Unless your Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty. That's only because they have Soul, Black*Star, and Josh. Class soon ended and I met Crona like I said I would.

"Okay so you think he likes me?"

"P-po-positive," I managed to choke out. Great more squealing.

"Ew, you like Death The Kid?" I turned to fine Kim. Oh I forgot Kim doesn't like Kid either. I personally think it's because she's crazy considering how she has no boyfriend and isn't crushing on Soul or Black*Star or Josh.

"What? Ew no! Why would I like him?" The pink haired girl said to her jerk of a friend.

"Good. What's wrong with him anyways?"

"Nothing's wrong with him he juat has OCD." I walked out after that, not wanting to start a fight. Well I knew one thingthat I was going to vlog about to night.

_ All of her friends stuck up their nose_

_ They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

I walked home knowing that Kid would be waiting for Crona's answer and not mine. I just sighed and trudged home. I past the doors, up the stairs, down the hall, into my room. I began to move my funeture around leaving me room to practice the ballet moves I learned today. "And parroet and spin." I spin around and feel on my butt. I rubbed it and heard clapping. I looked up to see Kid. "Shut up. It's not like you can dance." I said .

He helped me up. When I was up both my hands were in both of his, our faces so close. I began blushing. "For your information I acctually can dance. Its called the Waltz. "

"You can? Since when?"

"Well father made me learn since we through all those fancy parties. He said it would come in handy if someone asked me but so far not much luck."

"Oh," I said realizing that we were acctually doing the Waltz. I don't think he even notice either. "Um Kid?" I said kinda hoping he wouldn't stop.

"Huh? Oh sorry." He said, with a pink hue on his face. Ok I'm imagining things because Kid does not blush. "Oh speaking of dancing what did she say?"

My smile dropped," oh she said tht she does like you."

"Yes!" Kid pounded the air.

"But she denied it to her friends." I don't think he heard me because he walked out of my room and into his with a big grin on his face. I just sighed, tried not to cry, turned on my camera, and got ready to vlog.

* THE NEXT DAY AT THE SKATE PARK IN THE MORNING*

_He is a skater boy, she said , "See ya later boy,"_

_ He wasn't good enough for her_

_ She had a pretty face but her head was up in space_

_ She needed to come back down to earth_

"Grr. Kid why did you have to drag me out here? It's too early."

"Because I'm gonna tell Crona how I feel face to face."

I began counting the seconds until Crona became Kid's girlfriend. Aka the day I regret knowing Kid. " I know that. I mean why didn't you force Patty to come?"

"Oh because she said that she was busy making people's lives better."

"She does know that giraffes don't make everything better right?" I didn't include the part where I say 'because if they did I wouldn't be crying over you.' No response. "Kid?"

"Shh. There she is." And with that he left me alone. So begin the curious 19 yr old that I am I followed my 18 yr old best friend.

"Hi Crona."

"Oh hi Kid."

"So hows it going?"

"Great how bout you?"

"Great just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"If you'd be my girlfriend?"

Here is comes. When she accepts. They start dating. And there dates turn to engagements. And that engagement turns to marriage...well what she waiting for?! "Um Kid I'm sorry but i don't feel the same way about you." H

uh? But she told me yesterday that she liked him. Well not techcnically but ahe squealed and that counts as a yes. I looked around the corner to find Medusa , her mother, with her hands on her hips with Kim at her . Figures she won't admit anything infront of her mother.

"Ha! You think that you could date my daughter? That she would ever feel the same way about you? Why that's foolish. Why would anyone like you?" Medusa laughed.

"That's it!" I didn't know what I was doing but my legs were moving towards them and my lips began saying words before I could think of them. "Look Kid is no prince charming and we all know that but Kid is Kid and that should be a good enough reason to let him date Crona."

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Names Liz."

"Well Liz it's pretty obvious why you would be happy to date someone like Kid. Considering how you are a street rat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"She's saying that you go for anyone."

"Oh I can assure you that I'm not easy of that's what your thinking-"

"Oh of course you aren't" said Crona. Her mother laughter then walked away. Once the coast was clear she said," Sorry but-"

"But what you insult us infront of you friend and family. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm here tryingto help you get the guy that I'm practicly in love with and here he is admitting his feelings hoping you'll accept him but no you let your mother basicly call him trash and me easy?" I waited for her to answer but to no avil. "You know what just forget it! The both of you! Just forget my heart is into a million pieces. I'm sorry Kid I'm going home" I ran home before they could see me cry. Before Kid could comfort me and fixed my shattered heart. It would have been nice to have him fix it but then I fall for him again. I ran to my room to find an 18 yr old guy with black hair that had 3 strips to one side waiting, looking out my window.

He turned around," I'm so sorry Liz."

_ Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone_

_ She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_

_ Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

_She calls her friends_

_They already know _

_ And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_ She tags along , stands in the crowd. _

_ Looks up at the man that the turned down_

"I'm sorry Kid. I swear she had a huge crush on you when I last spoke to her."

"Don't be," he sighed," if she really liked me then she would have admitted it." I sat there in his arm. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you liked Crona and what Iif you don't like me back."

"You're here in my arms what does that mean to you?"

"That you are just a great friend tryin to comfort another friend."

"Fine what do you call this?"

"Call what?" He didn't answer all he did was raise my tear stained face to his handsome one and close the gap between us. "Wow."

"Shouldda done that long time ago."

" Yes yes you should have."

"Well don't worry. I going to make up for all that lost time." And with that the gap closed again. And stayed closed for a lot longer than before.

[x2]

_He is a skater boy, she said," See ya later boy"_

_ He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star_

_ Slammin' on his guitar_

_ Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

*ONE MONTH LATER*

"Kid come on, we've got a gig at the dance tonight!" I rushed him since he is the bass of the band. Oh did I forget to mention him, Soul, and Black*Star are in a band. With me and the girIs occasionally. But I was more of the director, Maka was more like their manager, while Tsubaki and Patty were their fan girls, out of many.

"Alright fine I'm done anyways. " he answered.

Once we got there we let Patty run loose with Josh. I went back stage while Maka, and Tsubaki were singing. Soul, Kid, and Black*Star doing there thing. I took out my camera and started recording. I decided to get some shots of tue fans. OMG. You will never believe who I saw. Crona, front row, screaming Kid's name. I turned it off and went outside. Now so you don't get confused me and Kid aren't exactly together. No we're flirtly towards each other and we know our feelings for each other but we aren't dating. I knew that if I showed Kid this, he would run strat back to Crona. I sighed.

"It's little chilly isn't it?"

I turned only to find Kid walking towards me with both hands in each pocket, because it would be unsymeterical if itwas only one hand, walking towards me. "Aren't you supposed to be in there?" I asked pointing towards the school.

"Nah. We have a break right now. Josh is restairning Patty from eating toouch candy. Black*Star is on the dance floor with Tsubaki. And Soul, Soul and Maka are doing things I'd ratuer not mention."

"Why aren't you there with them?"

"Because I don't want to see Soul and Maka suck face in a dark room." He laughed with a hint of sarcasm.

"No, I meant help Josh."

"Because I'd rather be here with you." There was a slight pause. "Which remids me why are you here?"

I didn't want to tell him that I saw Crona because a) Crona is beautiful b) Kid is still single and c) Crona is single and beautiful. (For those of you reading this your probably thinkin 'she don't give herself much credit' keep it to yourself). "Kid do you still have feelings for Crona?" It was only a month ago when he admitted hia feelings for her and here we are now.

"What does Crona have to do with anything? " he asked.

"Well she's her and screaming Kid I Love You!"

"She is?" He asked a bit more excited than he should have been.

"I knew it!" I yelled walking away.

"Knew what? Why are you upset?"

"Why am I upset? Why am I upset? I'm upset because Kid I like you, like a lot, and you still like Crona." I said close to tears.

"I don't like Crona."

"Yes you do," I argued.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Liz your difficult, you know that."

"No I'm not just admit that you like her Kid."

"There's nothing to admit." I just stared at him. "Here I'll show you." He said draggong me inside and one stage. I looked out and saw evetone doing what Kid said they were doing, except Soul and Maka who decised to keep this P-G, and Crona talking to Kim. "Hey everyone can I have your attention? " He spoke into the microphone. Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us. "Ok usually I'm on guitar with Soul on vocalist or keyboard but I have something to say." He looked at me. "Liz, I know a lot of stuff happened last month, and I mean a lot with all the emotion and what nit but I." He looked to the crowd then looked back at me," but I really like you. I like you so much." And with that he kissed me front and center. "Do you like me back?"

"Oh Kid you know the answer to that," I whiapered into the microphone before kissing him agin, ignoring all the oos we got.

_Sorry, girl, but you missed out._

_Well tough luck he's mine now._

_We are more than jusy good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see..._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more than meets the eye,_

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy, I'm just a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious? _

_We are in love._

_Haven't you heard how we rock each others world?_

_I met a skater boy, I said ," See ya later boy."_

_I'll be back stage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing a song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

_I met a skater boy, I said ," See ya later boy."_

_ I'll be back stage after the show._

_I'll be at the studio singing a song we wrote about a girl you used to know._

*NO POV BACK STAGE WITH PATTY*

"Thanks Avril. This really means a lot to me," said the youngest of the Tompsons.

"No problem Patty."

"No really though. If it weren't for you singing your song my friends would have never been together."

"It's fine. If it weren't for you I would have never found my love for giraffes," said Avril.

"Just doing my job. Aren't giraffes great?"

"I know right. I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a concert to be at."

"Ok. Bye Avril," said Patty. 'I told you I was busy making peoples' lives better' she thought before returning to the school to her friends (and boyfriend)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok so this...er that was my first fanfic about Soul Eater. Plz review I'm thinking about making another fanfic about the Soul Eater people...oh and before I forget I don't own Soul Eater or Avril or her song, I only own the plot . Funny how I got this idea on an amv about Kid x Crona.**

** ~Angela**


End file.
